


Roses and Thorns

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m almost done.  Just a few more… Oh.”





	Roses and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 639 "get a grip"

“You’re doing great,” said McGee, as Bishop squeezed his hand again.

From the end of the autopsy table, Jimmy offered a reassuring smile. “And I’m almost done. Just a few more… Oh.”

“Palmer…” she growled.

“I’m sorry, Ellie,” he said. “I thought these were just scratches above your knee, but there are a few more thorns here, that’ll have to come out.”

Bishop sighed and shifted to get a grip on McGee’s hand. “Just keep going, Jimmy.”

“And maybe next time you’ll watch out for pricker bushes?” McGee suggested, then winced as she squeezed harder. “Too soon for jokes?”

“Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
